Numerous devices disclosed in the prior art are capable of storing utensils that are wet and have means for collecting water dripping therefrom in a separate reservoir. Generally, such receptacles remain in place and are stored when the drying process is complete or the receptacle is no longer required, with articles contained therein emptied prior to storage. Other receptacles typically include removable draining mechanisms that are particularly adapted to hold and drain dishes and the like, which are also emptied and returned to storage.
Prior art devices adapted to hold and store utensils that tend to drip water after washing so that these utensils, such as spatulas, whisks, wooden spoons and the like, are displayed and available for use at a later time are also known. Such receptacles or “caddies” may hold the utensils in a single container that collects the drippings in a second container that is slidably mounted to the first container. However, caddies of this type form the utensil receptacle itself and are not capable of being disassembled for straightforward cleaning.